Love Like A Love Song
by lovewriting18
Summary: After Fred's death, George has been struggling to maintain a stable life. One night he meets Oliver for drinks and he begins to feel better than he has. Could Oliver be what George needs to finally move on? Oliver/George. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I haven't read much George/Oliver, and I think they could be super cute. :) So, here's my shot at a story! I hope you like it! :D I kinda have an idea of where I want this to go, but I'm not completely sure...but I'll warn you if anything huge is going to happen! :D**

**Notes: The ~~ means that it's a dream. Italics are memories and/or thoughts. If anyone is confused shoot me a message or something and I'll do what I can to clarify. :) Also, I apologize if there are many grammatical errors. I read through some of my older stories and was like "Oh...look at those errors." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_~~"What do you think, Forge? I came up with it last night." George says._

_"It looks great! What is it?" Fred asks._

_"I don't have a name for it, but you see that it looks like a regular sugar quill?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, when you press down on parchment instead of ink coming out of the tip, it comes out of the quill!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! I almost forgot to mention, it won't come out for twenty four hours."_

_"That's brilliant! We should give everyone a quill right before the O.W.L.'s!"_

_"My idea exactly."_

_Fred picks up the quill to admire it, "You've outdone yourself, Gred."_

_"Why thank you. Would like to do the honor of naming it?"_

_"Hmmm...I think we should call it-"_

_George falls back as something explodes. He blinks until his vision clears and waves away clouds of smoke._

_"What was that? You okay, Fred?"_

_George looks at the chair Fred had been sitting in. Empty._

_"Fred!"~~_

George's eyes snap open. He sits up quickly and looks around the room. _My bedroom._ He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm his pounding heart.

"It was just a nightmare, George. Just a nightmare."

After a moment, he climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom. He flinches at his appearance. He had let his ginger hair grow out a bit and now it tickles his ears. His brown eyes are outlined with dark circles, and his skin is paler than usual. _I need more sunlight, I should play quidditch...but what's the point of quidditch if my partner can't be with me?_

George steps into the shower and lets the cold water run over him. He rests his head against the cool tile and watches the water pool around his feet. _I should figure out what's clogging this drain._ When he feels his body start to shiver he quickly cleans himself, dries off, and dresses. He goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He grimaces as the glass nears his mouth. _This has gone bad..._After forcing himself to drink his juice he adds his glass to the pile of dishes in the sink. George opens the cupboard. Empty. _I never eat anyway._ He sighs and walks into the living room, taking a moment to admire the nearly empty room.

He and Fred never had much, even with the help of Harry. They spent most of their money on the shop, and they didn't feel the need to purchase more than the necessities for their flat. Who needed lavish decorations and nice furniture when a few pictures and a simple sofa were enough to satisfy? While their joke shop was bold and colorful, their flat had always been simple. That was the way Fred had wanted it.

_"You know what might be fun, Fred?" George asked._

_"What? Tormenting Percy at work?"_

_"Other than that. It might be fun to paint the flat."_

_"Paint the flat?"_

_"Yeah, like ridiculous colors! We could paint the living room an obnoxious green, and the loo could be this blinding orange!"_

_Fred smiled, "You're crazy brother, just crazy."_

And that was the end of that. They never painted the flat fun colors because Fred liked the simple, tan walls. After Fred died, George kept the flat the way Fred had left it. Simple.

"I miss you." George whispers.

He sits on the couch and leafs through a book before setting it on the table.

"Ow!"

He glares at an owl, perched on the end table.

"How'd you get in here?" he asks.

The tan owl hoots and holds out his foot. George unties the rolled up parchment. The owl hoots again.

"Sorry little guy, but I don't have any food for you."

The owl nips at his arm before flying out of an open window. George unrolls the parchment.

**_Hey George! It's me, Oliver Wood! It's been a while since we've hung out. I think the last time I saw you was the funeral. I miss him, you know? Of course you know. You miss him more than anyone, more than your own mother, I'll bet. Anyway, I'll be in London for the next few days and I thought maybe you'd like to get a drink or something? You don't have to if you have other plans or something. I just thought I'd ask. We also don't have to go out either. We can go to your place or something. It doesn't matter. I'd just like to see you while I'm out here. Anyway, if you want to join me I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron around eight, maybe a little later. I've a meeting at seven, but I don't think it'll last more than an hour. Anyway, I'd love to see you!_**

George crushes the letter into a ball and throws it across the room. He looks at the sunlight streaming through the white curtains.

"Time to open up shop."

* * *

After hours of forcing a smile on his face and watching children fill his shop and buy his items, George storms through the his front door. He rubs his face with his hands and collapses on his sofa.

"One day down, one million to go."

_I used to love working at the shop...but ever since Fred...I just can't bring myself to enjoy it. Lee and Angelina help as much as they can, but they're only friends. They'll never replace Fred._

He looks out the window. The sun hasn't quite finished setting. He looks across the room at the crumpled parchment. _What the hell. I haven't gone out for a drink in ages._ George shrugs off his work robe and walks out of his flat. He hurries down the cobbled path until he reaches the wall. He taps on a few bricks. The wall opens and he walks through and opens the door leading to the Leaky Cauldron.

He blinks a few times to adjust to the light difference.

"Hey George."

Oliver puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been too long, mate. How are you doing?" he asks.

George shrugs, "I'm pulling through."

"Well, at least there's that. Come on, drinks on me."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to. I just got a huge raise."

"Was that from your huge win over the Cannons last week?"

Oliver smiles, "Yeah. I think that was the best I've ever played."

"You did really well. You've been doing well all season."

"You've been following me?"

"Of course. Once a week Lee comes over and we read _Quidditch Weekly_, and we find articles about you in the _Prophet_."

"Oh yeah? How's Lee doing?"

"He's great. He's still chasing Angelina, but she rejects him every time."

Oliver rolls his eyes, "He'll never learn. Anyway, let's get those drinks."

They walk over to the bar and sit on the bar stools.

"What do you want?" Oliver asks.

"Um...I'll take whatever you're having."

"Two beers please."

The bartender hands them two beers. Oliver takes a swig of his.

"How's the shop doing?"

George takes a small sip of his beer, "Great. There's been a lot of business lately."

"Well, that's great to hear. Maybe while I'm out here I'll come visit you at the shop."

"Ten to Eight it's open."

Oliver nods and they drink their beers in silence for a moment.

"So, George, how are you really feeling?"

"I told you, I'm pu-"

"George, it's me. I'm not your mother or one of your best friends who you want to be strong for. I see the circles under your eyes, you don't look like you eat enough, and you haven't cracked a single joke. How are you really feeling?"

George looks down at his lap. His vision begins to blur and his eyes burn.

"I really miss him." he whispers, "I'm tired of people worrying over me, so I put on a smile to make everyone happy. All I want to do is die, Oliver. I just want to be with him, but I know he wouldn't be happy if I killed myself just to be with him. But it's so hard! We've been together since day one! Now he's gone! Every day is an uphill battle...I don't know if I can do this anymore!"

"George."

George launches himself at Oliver and lets out a loud sob. Oliver holds him in a warm embrace.

"He's gone, Oliver! He's gone and he's never coming back! Everyone tells me to move on. How am I supposed to do that when Fred's gone? How am I supposed to move on when half of me is gone!"

Oliver's shoulder is soon wet with tears. He holds George close and rubs his back in soothing circles. After a few moments George pulls back. He looks at Oliver with red eyes and a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." he says.

Oliver shakes his head, "Don't be. This is perfectly normal. It hasn't even been a year. I don't expect you to be all smiles and jokes."

"Everyone else does."

"Don't listen to everyone else. You'll heal on your own time. Would you like to cry some more? My other shoulder's still dry."

George shakes his head, "No. I think I'm all cried out. Actually, I'm kind of tired. I don't sleep much these days and all that crying wore me out."

"Well, maybe I should get going."

_Then I'll be alone again._ "No. We've only spent a few minutes together. Don't go just because I'm tired."

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"We could go back to my place, if you'd like? I don't have much, but we can catch up for a bit more."

Oliver nods, "Let me pay for our drinks real quick."

George wipes his face as Oliver pays and then leads him back to his flat.

"I forgot that you live right above the shop." Oliver says, "It must be nice."

"It is. I can literally wake up ten minutes before work. Well, here we are."

George steps aside as Oliver walks in.

"Shoes off?" he asks.

George shrugs, "I don't care."

Oliver slips his shoes off and looks around. His eyes land on...nothing.

"I haven't cleaned up in a while." George says, "So you'll have to excuse the mess."

"Mess? I don't really see much of a mess."

"Well, the kitchen's a mess. I guess most of it is just dust. So, just ignore the dust."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't remember you being very clean back in school."

George smiles slightly, "Come sit."

Oliver sits on the couch next to George.

"So, other than Quidditch, anything big happening in your life?" George asks.

* * *

George's eyes open slowly and he squints against the sunlight pouring in through the window. He rubs his eyes and looks at the clock on the wall. _It's only eight. I have more time to sleep._ George closes his eyes and rolls over. He snuggles into the warm body. _Warm body?_ His eyes open and he finds himself staring at the sleeping face of Oliver Wood. He quickly sits up.

"Bloody hell...what did I do last night?" he mutters to himself.

He pulls back the sheets and is relieved to see he's still wearing his boxers. _Why is he here? What did we do last night? We just talked...we talked for hours. Right? That's it? That has to be it._

George turns to face Oliver and pokes him. When nothing happens he shakes his bare shoulder.

"Oliver." he says.

Oliver mumbles something and rolls onto his back.

"Oliver, wake up."

"Mmkay. I'm 'wake."

Oliver's eyes open and he blinks a few times. His brows furrow as he realizes this isn't his room. He looks around and jumps when he sees George staring at him.

"George! Hey! Why are we in the same bed?" he asks.

"I was planning to ask you the same thing." George says.

"Did we..."

"I don't think so."

Oliver looks under the blankets and sees he's still wearing his briefs.

"All we did was talk last night, right?" George asks.

Oliver closes his eyes and thinks, "Yeah. I think so. We weren't drunk. We couldn't have been. Neither of us finished our first beer."

"Then why are you in my bed?"

"I don't-oh wait! I remember! We ended up talking until around one and I think I was falling asleep on your couch. You offered to let me stay here the night, but said I could share your bed since the couch is too small."

George nods as he starts to remember, "Right. Okay. I'm glad we got that figured out. Um, you're more than welcome to shower. I don't have much in the way of breakfast, so you'd probably do better finding something for yourself."

Oliver smiles, "Thank you, but I should really get going. I'll apparate back to my motel and shower there. Maybe I'll stop by later to visit the shop."

"Okay. Lee's coming in today to help."

"Great. It'll be good to see Lee."

Both boys climb out of bed and dress.

"Where are my shoes?" Oliver asks.

"I think you left them at the front door."

"Right."

George follows Oliver to the living room and watches Oliver put his shoes in.

"Thank you for the drink last night." George says.

Oliver grins, "Thank you for coming to see me and letting me sleep in your bed."

"Well, see you later."

Oliver pulls him in for a hug, "See you."

George stands in the living room until Oliver apparates with a loud **pop!** He sinks into the couch. He thinks back on the events of last night and suddenly a thought fills his head. _Last night was the first full night's sleep I've had since Fred died._

**So, worth continuing? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two! I hope you all like it! :D**

"Thank you for your purchase! Have a joke-filled day!"

George rubs his eyes as Lee sends off another customer.

"We're doing great today, George." Lee Jordan says, "We're definitely going to need to restock soon."

"That's great."

Lee taps his fingers on the counter, "Have you gotten any sleep recently?"

"A bit. I actually got a full night's rest last night."

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah, I guess, but it was one night. Probably the only night I'll get a good night's rest."

"But one night is better than none."

"I guess."

"Anyway, have you-no way! Wood?"

Lee hops over the counter, his dark eyes shining, as Oliver walks into the shop. They throw their arms around each other.

"How the hell are ya, mate?" Lee asks.

"I'm great! You?"

"Can't complain. You're doing wonderful this season!"

"Thanks. You should apply to be a commentator. The games at Hogwarts were a lot more interesting with you."

"They were, weren't they? Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting. I've got a few days before I need to get back to Quidditch."

"When'd you get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I had a meeting last night, and then I saw George for a bit."

Lee's smile falters, "I'll bet he loved that."

"I think he enjoyed himself."

"He's not doing so good, and I don't know how else to help him."

"I can hear you, you know." George says, counting the money in the cash register.

Oliver smiles, "Hey George."

"Hi."

"I haven't been here in ages."

"Not much has changed."

"It looks different to me."

"Well, Angelina rearranged everything a few months ago. She said it'd look nicer." Lee says.

"That might be it. Anyway, I just stopped by to see you two."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"Well, you two seem really busy right now." Oliver dodges a group of children as they chase a flying object.

"We are, but we close in twenty minutes. After we lock up George and I usually go up to the flat for a bit and eat. You should join us."

"Well..."

"Oh, come on, Wood!"

Oliver meets George's eye, "Would it be alright, George?"

"Sure." George shrugs.

"Alright, I'll stay for a few hours."

* * *

"Oh, man! Oliver! Did you really?" Lee asks.

Oliver nods, "I did."

"And you didn't even know her?"

"Nope. She just came up to me in the pub one night, kissed me, and then asked me to accompany her home. I did. One thing led to another..."

"Did you ever get her name?" George asks.

"Huh...Now that I think about it, no. I never saw her again either."

"Wow, Ol. I thought you did it all." Lee says, "You never cease to surprise me."

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

"Apparently so. So, anyway, aside from your one night stands, is there anyone special in your life? Anyone back in Scotland?"

"Nope."

"No? No one you have an eye for?"

Oliver shakes his head, "Well, there might be someone."

"Oh? Care to tell?" George asks.

"Well, it's complicated. I really care about them, but they're more of a friend. You know?"

Oliver smiles at him. George smiles back, but feels a blush rise to his face.

"I know exactly what you mean. When it comes to Angelina, I'm nothing more than a friend to her."

"You always will be." George says.

"Let's not be pessimistic, George." Oliver says, "Sometimes, even the best of friends can end up finding that they share something more."

Oliver looks at him with his intense brown eyes. George tries to look away but ends up gazing back at his friend.

"Alright you two. Am I missing something?" Lee asks.

"Why would you say that?" Oliver asks.

"You two have been starting at each other for the past five minutes. I want to put your heads together and have you kiss already."

George looks at Lee, "Kiss? You're definitely gotten more mental over the years."

Lee shrugs and turns to talk to Oliver. George zones them out and keeps his gaze on Oliver. _Why would I just stare at you?  
_

* * *

_~~George sits in a desk chair, with his feet propped up on the desk. He leafs through a magazine._

_"Boo."_

_George jumps and spins around in his chair. He smiles up at Fred._

_"Fred! You scared me!"_

_"Sorry, brother. Well, not really."_

_"You git."_

_"This is what I love about you. You can't even pretend to be mad at me. Your smile gives away everything."_

_George rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Fred._

_"Anyway, what's up?" he asks._

_Fred shrugs, "I just want to talk to you about something."_

_"About what?"_

_"Something that you're keeping from me."_

_"What? I'm not keeping anything from you. I'd never do that. We're twins for goodness sake!"_

_"I know."_

_"Then what is the point of this conversation?"_

_"A really wonderful thing about being your twin is I can tell when you're keeping something hidden from not only me, but yourself."_

_"I'm so confused. When did you get to be so philosophical?"_

_Fred smiles, "You're hiding something from me."_

_"I've told you-"_

_"You are, but you just don't know it."_

_"Alright. I see what's going on. You've been spending too much time with Percy."_

_"That's impossible. I'd die before that happened."_

_George laughs, "He can be pretty boring."_

_"It's pretty ironic that I was able to sit through all his boring lectures, but the one time he jokes I die."_

_George's face falls to a frown, "So, this isn't real."_

_"Of course not, Georgie. I'm dead."_

_"Then how am I talking to you?"_

_Fred taps his head, "It's all in here." He moves his finger to George's heart, "And whatever you're hiding is in here. Don't even try to deny it."_

_"Okay. If I'm hiding something, what is it?"_

_"I'm not exactly sure. Something just doesn't feel right about you."_

_"Something doesn't feel right about you. You're dead, but you're right here talking to me."_

_"Oh! I think I know what you're hiding."_

_"Well, smart one, what is it?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_George throws up his arms, "What are you going on about now?"_

_"You need to figure out why Wood's affecting you the way he is."_

_"Wait, Wood? What does he have to do with anything?"_

_"You tell me."_

_"I don't know! I'm so confused!" George grabs a handful of his hair and pulls. _

_Fred kneels in front of him, "Hey, don't stress. I'm just trying to help you understand."_

_"Understand what?"_

_"I can't answer that. You need to understand it all by yourself."_

_"But I don't know what I'm trying to understand!"_

_"Yes you do. You need to figure this out. I don't like it when you keep things from me."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"When you figure it out, let me know."_

_Fred stands and walks away._

_"Fred! Wait! Where are you going? Fred!"_

_George jumps up from his chair and chases after him. He watches in horror as Fred gets farther away and he is still only a foot away from the desk._

_"Fred! Come back!"_

_"George!"_

_"Fred!"_

_"George! George!"~~_

George sits up and his head crashes into someone else's.

"Ow!"

"Fred!"

"George, calm down."

George blinks a few times to adjust to the darkness. He feels hands on his shoulders.

"Just take a deep breath George."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" George asks.

"Lumos."

The tip of a wand glows and Oliver smiles softly at him.

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

"What...I thought you and Lee left hours ago. What time is it?"

"About midnight. I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to go fly. It's a bit chilly out, and I realized I left my sweater here. Your door was unlocked so I let myself in. I heard you in here, and you sounded so scared. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

George runs a hand through his sweaty hair, "I-I think so."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

_You need to figure out why Wood's affecting you the way he is._ "I don't know."

Oliver rubs George's back and waits until the harsh breathing slows.

"Do you feel better?" he asks.

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleep."

Oliver stands up and stretches. George watches him walk out of his bedroom. _Don't let him go, Georgie._ His breath picks up.

"Oliver!"

A moment later Oliver's head pokes around the door, "Yes?"

"Don't go."

"Oh, okay. Do you need something?"

_Why do I feel so nervous?_ "Just...can you stay?"

"Um, I don't know George-"

"Please?"

They stare at each other in the darkness. Finally, Oliver walks in to the bedroom, strips himself down to his underwear and climbs into the bed next to George.

"I'll try my best to stay on my side." he says.

George lies back in bed and rolls to face Oliver, "Thank you. For staying, I mean."

"Of course."

George closes his eyes and wills his body to relax. He rolls onto his back, back onto his side, and then on his other side. He tucks an arm under him and throws a leg out of the blanket. His eyes strain. _Why can't I go back to sleep?_ He rolls back over to face Oliver.

George grabs his wand from under his pillow, "Lumos."

The small light illuminates Oliver's sleeping face. His mouth is open slightly, leaving a trail of drool on George's pillow. His brown hair is slightly fuzzy and rests lightly on his brow.

"Nox."

George slips his wand under his pillow and continues to stare in Oliver's direction. He moves a bit closer. He inches closer until Oliver's breath tickles his face. George freezes when Oliver mumbles something in his sleep and throws an arm over him. His heart picks up pace when Oliver tightens that arm and pulls him against his chest.

"Oliver." he whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Um...you're arm is over me."

"Mmhmm."

"Could you, maybe, move it?"

"Hmm..."

"You're not awake, are you?

"Mmm...hmm?"

George smiles. He adjusts his position as much as he can under Oliver's arm and allows his eyes to close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait...but here's the next chapter! Let me know what you all think! :D**

When George wakes up the next morning, he finds himself alone in bed. He stretches and allows a loud sigh to escape from his mouth. George climbs out of bed and goes to the bathroom. When he's done he walks out to the kitchen but stops in the hallway when a delicious smell hits his nose. _Smell? Is someone here?_ He follows the smell and finds Oliver standing over the stove frying an omelet in nothing but his underwear.

"Um, good morning." George says.

Oliver grins at him, "Morning, George."

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast."

"But why? And why are you in your underwear?"

"Why are you in yours?"

George looks down and crosses his arms over his chest when he sees he's not wearing anything except his underwear.

"And as for why I'm cooking breakfast, I thought I'd thank you for letting me sleep here."

George thinks about the nightmare he had and how Oliver was there in the middle of the night for his sweater. He thinks about how Oliver comforted him and then stayed when George asked him to.

"You don't have to. I asked you to stay last night." George says.

"True, but I sort of just fell asleep two nights ago, so I at least owe you for that one."

"I guess."

"So, sit down. Everything will be done in a minute."

George sits at the table and looks around the kitchen. It takes him a moment to realize everything is clean. The pile of dishes in his sink is gone, and the counters seem to be sparkling. There is a lack of crumbs and dust on the floor and a peek in the cupboard shows that it's fully stocked with food.

Oliver places a plate with a fat omelet and a cup of coffee in front of George. He sits across from him with the same.

"Where did you get the stuff to make this?" George asks.

"Market. I went there this morning and decided to stock you up."

"You didn't have to..."

Oliver waves him off, "Don't worry about it. I'm eating your food, and I felt I needed to pay you back for the food I consumed."

"You mean an omelet?"

"Well, I had a couple bagels earlier and a full gallon of juice."

"And now you're going to eat an omelet?"

"I'm hungry."

George smiles, "You really didn't have to do this Oliver. You didn't have to cook for me, buy me food, or even clean my kitchen."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I want to show you how much I appreciate you and care about you."

Oliver reaches across the table and rests his hand lightly on top of George's. George blushes and quickly pulls his hand away. He quickly takes a few bites of the omelet.

"Mmm...this is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asks.

Oliver shrugs, "I don't know. It kind of just comes naturally."

"Lucky. I can't cook to save my life."

"That must be why you're so skinny."

George looks down and frowns at the lack of muscle he used to have.

"How often do you see your family?" Oliver asks.

"Not very. Ginny stops by the shop every once in a while, but I don't see much of anyone. Bill's busy starting a family, Charlie's in Romania still, Percy's doing who knows what, Ron's running around with Harry trying to clean up the mess and my parents have their own problems to worry about. They're too old to be taking care of me all the time."

"Do you see them at all?"

"Of course. Once or twice a month we all eat at the burrow. You actually just missed our last dinner."

"It would've been nice to see everyone. I need to come out here more often."

"You really should. I know my siblings would like to see you."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Would you enjoy seeing me more often?"

George smiles, "Of course, Ol."

"Then I'll make it a point to come out here more often."

They eat the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they're done, Oliver does the dishes, ignoring George's protests.

"You need to go shower, George."

"Why? The shop's not open today."

"Exactly. We're going out. Now hurry up, I need to shower too."

"Why don't you go back to your hotel and shower?"

"Because I already apparated there to get a change of clothes."

"Wait a minute. You apparated to your hotel and went shopping. Why are you still in your underwear?"

"Because I put on the clothes I wore last night and they smelled weird so I took them off. Now let's go. We're wasting precious day light."

Oliver playfully pushes George to the bathroom.

"I'll be out here waiting for my turn. Don't take forever."

"But it's my shower. I can take as long as I want."

"If I think you're taking too long I won't hesitate to join you."

Oliver winks and George feels the heat rush to his face. He hurries to the bathroom and jumps in the shower. _He wouldn't really...would he? He'd see me naked...it wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure. But all those other times were after Quidditch practice. This is competely different. How long have I been in here? I better hurry in case he actually meant what he said._ George showers in record time and gets out. He wraps a towel around himself and walks into his bedroom. Oliver smiles at him from the bed.

"Two minutes and forty-six seconds. Nice."

"Did I really go that fast?" George asks.

"I don't know. Did you actually think I timed you?"

"Wouldn't put it past you."

"Well, you're right. I did time you. You took closer to four minutes. Now I'm going to take my shower. I'd ask you to time me but I don't think you could handle that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'd be too distracted."

"By what?"

"By imagining me in the shower."

George opens his mouth to say something, but finds it hard to speak. His face turns red and Oliver smirks before disappearing into the bathroom. George sits on the edge of his bed and stares at the bathroom door. _Oliver's in there right now...he's in there and he's naked. Why would he say something like that to me? Why would I imagine him in there all naked and wet._ George looks down as his towel begins to rise. _Bloody hell...not now._ A thud from the bathroom startles him. _What if Oliver comes out and sees this? I can't let him...think of something else George. Anything else. Merlin this is embarrassing..._

Laughter fills his head. _Wow, Georgie. Only you would put yourself in this awkward of a situation.*****_

"Fred." he whispers.

_I see your body at least understands what I'm talking about.*****_

"What?"

If only your brain would catch up.*****

"Not this again."

George hears the water shut off. He jumps up and puts on clothes. Oliver walks out fully dressed as he's tying his shoes.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Of course I am." George says.

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Oh no, not a ghost."

Oliver tilts his head and cocks a brow.

"Why are you looking at me strange?" George asks.

"I'm not sure...anyway, you ready?"

"I think so."

"Great. Let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere fun."

Oliver grabs his arm and George feels his body being pulled as they apparate.

He stumbles into Oliver as they appear in a valley.

"Where are we?" George asks.

"I don't know."

"What? You brought us to a place you don't even know? What if we get attacked or something?"

"Since when is this a concern? And besides, this isn't a new place. I come here all the time. I just don't know what it's called."

"Well I don't see anything here to do. Why are we here."

"To fly."

"Why didn't you say something? I would've brought my broom."

"Taken care of."

Oliver pulls two small brooms from his pocket. George picks up his Cleansweep with two fingers. He jumps as it grows in his hand.

"Can't remember if that's Charms or Transfiguration, but I love that spell. It makes moments like this really convenient." Oliver says, his own broom growing in his grasp, "Ready to fly?"

"Sure. Where are we flying to?"

Oliver mounts his broom, "You see that really tall hill over there? It's got more of a point to it than the other mountains."

"Yeah, I see it."

"Get on your broom."

"Okay."

"I'm going to beat you to that mountain."

George looks at Oliver and smiles, "Yeah, right. You may have been my captain, but I'm much faster than you."

"We'll see about that. Ready?"

"Ready."

"One. Two. Three. Go!"

They kick off the top of their little hill and fly. They fly side by side for a few moments.

"See you at the hill, George!" Oliver yells over the wind.

"Oh no you don't!"

George gives Oliver a light shove, causing Oliver to fall back. He leans forward and feels himself get even farther ahead. The wind blows through his hair and his eyes sting. The grassy hills are a blur below him. A smile spreads across his face and he lets out a loud cry when he reaches the mountain. He circles the peak pumping his fist.

"Take that Wood!"

Oliver lands on the peak, "Yeah, yeah. That was a good race. Get your arse down here so I can congratulate you."

George lowers his broom and stumbles off.

"Careful, George."

"My head feels a little light. I haven't gone flying in a really long time. That was...that was a lot of fun! Especially the part where I beat you!"

"Okay, no need to rub it in. You flew very well. As your old Quidditch captain, I am very proud."

"You were so confident."

"I would've won if you hadn't shoved me."

"You didn't say I couldn't."

Oliver sticks his tongue out at him. He turns and starts to walk but slips on a wet patch of grass. Laughter bubbles out of George's mouth when Oliver falls. Oliver tries to climb to his feet, but ends up slipping again. George clutches at his sides and falls to his knees.

"Alright, I know me falling is hilarious, but help me up, will ya?"

George nods, "I'm c-c-coming! That was s-s-soo fun-ny!"

He walks over to Oliver, laughing the whole way, and pulls him up to his feet. He pulls too hard, causing them both to fall over. Oliver lands on top of George.

"Not so funny now, huh?" he asks.

"You're incredibly heavy. You gaining weight?"

"Just muscle."

"Great. Get off me."

Oliver rolls off of him and they lie there. George stares at a cloud.

"You know, I haven't laughed like that in a while." he says.

Oliver smiles, "I'm glad I made you feel that way."

"Even though it was just a a twenty second fly, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Thanks for everything, Ol. Thanks for coming to visit, sleeping in my bed with me, the food...everything."

"There's no need to thank me, George. I'm just happy that I'm doing all the right things."

"What do you mean?"

Oliver rolls over to face George, "I have a confession."

George looks at him, "What's that?"

"So, remember a few months before the battle, you, Fred, Lee and I went out for drinks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that night, I saw something in you. It sparked something in me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't understand it at first...not until I saw you at the funeral."

"Ol?"

"I like you George. I like you a lot. More than a friend."

George's face heats up, "Oh?"

"Yes. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I've had dreams about you...you're on the front of my mind almost all the time, George. I just feel drawn to you. Do I sound crazy?"

"I want to say yes, but I can't. I-I've been thinking about you a lot these past couple days. You give me this strange feeling that I haven't had for a while, since the last time I fancied someone."

"Well that's a relief. I was ready for you to run away or something."

"I would never have done that."

Oliver reaches over and grabs George's hand, "Thank you, George."

"Don't mention it."

He squeezes Oliver's hand and looks back at the cloud.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't freak out."

George's head snaps to face Oliver, "Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay. I promise I won't freak out."

Oliver gives him a small smile and looks at the sky. George stares at him for a few moments before looking back at his cloud. He takes a deep breath and his eyes flutter closed. _Lying here with Oliver...it feels so nice._ Warm breath tickles his face and his eyes open. Oliver stares right at him with his deep brown eyes. Before George can act Oliver's lips press against his. He tenses and Oliver pulls away.

"Sorry...I probably shouldn't have done that." Oliver whispers.

He starts to lie back down and George's heart picks up pace. _That kiss...it was so sweet. It felt so right. Why did I tense?_ Before Oliver can get much farther George grabs his shoulders and pulls him close.

"George?"

"I promised I wouldn't freak out."

Oliver smiles and captures George's lip with his. George sighs and melts into the kiss.

_Now we're getting somewhere, Georgie.*****_

*** Indicates Fred speaking in George's mind. :)**

**Thank you all for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's chapter four. :) There's only a couple chapters left! :O I hope you've all been enjoying yourself!**

"Thanks for the day, Oliver." George says.

"Thanks for coming with me." Oliver smiles and pecks George's cheek.

George blushes and turns to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. I'll see you around, right?"

"Of course. I leave the day after tomorrow."

"That's really soon."

"Yeah...I know. I'll be back though."

"Good. Well, I'm actually a little tired, so I think I'll take a nap."

"Alright. Hey, you want to go get dinner tonight?"

"Um, sure. Where?"

"There's a new restaurant that Alicia told me about yesterday morning. It's called...Owl somthing or other. I don't remember, but there's something about Owls."

George chuckles, "Alright. What time?"

"How about I come back here in about two hours?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright. See ya."

"See ya."

Oliver kisses him lightly before walking away. George watches him for a minute before walking up to his flat. He kicks off his shoes and walks into his room, collapsing onto his bed. _Oliver Wood kissed me today...more than once._ His eyes slowly close.

* * *

When Oliver knocks on his door two hours later, George is dressed in a button down, slacks, and nicer shoes. He opens the door and smiles at Oliver.

"You look great, Ol."

He takes in the blue sweater, dark jeans and polished shoes.

"I didn't know if this place is fancy, so I decided to just dress somewhat nice."

"Same."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

George walks out and locks his door. He takes Oliver's hand and they apparate. They appear in front of a small restaurant with the large face of a barn owl above the doors.

"That's a little creepy." George says.

Oliver laughs and leads him into the restaurant. A young witch smiles at them.

"Hello! Welcome to Owls in Twilight! Just the two of you?"

Oliver nods and follows her through the restaurant to a small booth in the back. She hands them their menus.

"Your server will be around shortly!"

They look through their menus.

"Everything looks really good." Oliver says.

"You love to eat so of course everything looks good to you." George teases.

"What I mean is everything looks a lot better than usual food."

"Ah, I see."

"What about you?"

"Um...this roasted chicken looks pretty yummy."

"I see it. It really does."

A wizard walks up to their table, "Evening gentlemen. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um, water for me please." George says and Oliver nods his agreement.

"Right away."

They peruse their menus for a few moments longer until their waiter returns.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, I think so." Oliver says, "I'll take the filet with a salad please."

"The roasted chicken with no gravy please."

The waiter nods, "I'll be back soon with your order."

Oliver smiles at George. "This is kind of exciting, George."

"Exciting?"

"Yes. I haven't been on a date in a really long time."

"But all those girls you talked about..."

"Those weren't dates, just one-night stands. The last time I actaully spent time with someone I really liked was...at least six months ago."

"It's been much longer for me. Ginny tried to set me up with a girl a couple of weeks ago, but dating just didn't feel right, you know? Fred was always the one who had all the girls. He was always more confident when it came to this kind of stuff."

"He really was. But now it's your turn. He'd want you to go out and date and have a great time."

"I know. It's just really hard."

"I know."

Oliver reaches across the table to take George's hand. He squeezes it quickly. The waiter returns with their food and they start to eat. Throughout their meal they keep a light conversation going. When dinner is over, Oliver pays, and they apparate back to George's flat.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before I go back to my hotel?" Oliver asks, his hand on the door.

George kicks off his shoes, "I don't think so. Thank you again, Oliver, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, George."

"But I want to."

"Okay, but it's completely unnecessary."

"So? I'm going to thank you whether or not you want me to."

George walks over to him and wraps his arms around Oliver's neck. He leans in and kisses him. Oliver happily returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around George and holding him close. Moments pass before they break apart for air.

"I really should be leaving." Oliver whispers.

When Oliver starts to pull away, George inches himself closer.

"You don't have to go. You can stay."

"But my hotel-"

"You haven't slept there since you got here. Stay with me."

George kisses his cheek and trails kisses to Oliver's jaw. Oliver's eyes close and he slumps against the door.

"Please. Stay." George says, each word punctuated with a kiss on the neck.

"Okay. You've convinced me. I'll stay."

He grabs the back of George's neck and kisses him roughly. George's hands fist in Oliver's sweater and he moans lightly in the kiss. Oliver puts one arm around George's waist and lifts him. George locks his legs around Oliver and they go to the bedroom. There, Oliver deposits a flushed George on the bed. He crawls on top of him and continues their kiss. They lie there, hands roaming on each other's bodies and kisses being placed on the lips, face, neck and anywhere they can reach.

Oliver sits on his knees and George starts to whine, but stops when Oliver flings off his sweater. He cups George's face with one hand and attaches their lips, his other hand working to unbutton George's shirt. Once the shirt is gone they both hiss when their warm bodies collide. Soon their pants join their shirts on the ground and they're under the blankets, wrapped around each other.

"George." Oliver says inbetween kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe-ooh-maybe we should stop."

George stops nibbling Oliver's neck, "What?"

"I don't want to go too fast."

"You aren't a stranger Oliver. You're one of my best mates and I really care about you. I know you care about me too. We already know a lot about each other. We can't really go too fast."

"Are you sure? I just don't want to push you."

"Oliver. Do you want this?"

"Yes. I know you can feel it."

George blushes and presses himself closer to Oliver.

"The question is do you want this?"

"Oliver. I hope you know that's not my wand pressing against your leg."

"I know, I know. But do you want this. I know your body does, but what about you?"

George pulls away and disappears under the covers. Oliver watches in amusement as George moves around and makes little grunts. When George's head pops out of the covers, he grins and pulls his arm out. In his hand are his briefs and mismatched socks. He tosses them across the room.

"George?"

"Yes?"

"You just removed the rest of your clothes."

"Yes. Now, what are you waiting for?"

Oliver smirks and dives under the covers only to return a moment later with the last his clothes flying behind him. He pounces on George and resumes their kisses.

* * *

George wakes up the next morning enveloped by warmth. He smiles as kisses are peppered over his face.

"You awake?"

"Almost."

Oliver chuckles and nuzzles the red hair. George finally opens his eyes and blinks a few times to focus on Oliver.

"Morning." he says.

"Good morning."

"Have you been awake long?"

"Not too long. Probably about twenty minutes or so."

"You could've woken me up."

"But you're adorable when you sleep. You mumble to yourself and drool."

"I do?"

"Yes. Don't worry though. Your brother used to tell me every day that I would have conversations with him in my sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now that's adorable."

"No. That's just embarrasing."

"You're right. It is."

Oliver grins and kisses George on the nose.

"I have to use the loo." George says.

"Okay."

"You have to detach yourself so I can move."

"You could just pee in the bed."

"Who said I have to pee?"

"Your're gross. Go on."

Oliver pecks him once more before releasing George from his arms. George rolls over and stretches. He climbs out of bed and stumbles.

"You alright there?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah. I almost forgot about last night. Now I completely remember everything. You don't give people lots of mercy, do you?"

"I didn't hurt you did I? I mean, I know you were pretty much screaming in pleasure, but there weren't any screams of pain in there, were there?"

"No, Ol. You're good. You didn't hurt me. I just forgot that you're the farthest thing from a petite fairy princess."

Oliver laughs as George takes slow, shaky steps to the bathroom.

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Only one more after this one! :O**

**I know my update was late, but I've been super busy this week and lately. First off, school takes up a lot of my time, and second, my grandpa is really old and took a fall the other day. He's perfectly fine and everything, but he's really unstable. So, my family and I are trying our best to always have someone there with him until he's a bit better. I will be at his place a few nights a week and in between school, grandpa, job hunting and what not, I will be extremely busy. I may not have time to keep up with my stories on a regular basis, and my grandpa doesn't have internet so I won't be able to post anything while I'm there. Basically, if I all of a sudden just disappear, that's why. Hopefully I won't, but if I do, that's where I am. If you're reading some of my other stories, you might've already known about this, but if not, now you know. Anyway, that's what's going on and I do apologize to keep you all waiting! Thanks for understanding! :D**

"Today's our last day together." George says.

Oliver sighs and pulls George closer on the couch, "I'm really going to miss you, George."

"I'll really miss you too."

"George?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly does this make us?"

"What?"

"I mean, I don't live out here. I live whereever Quidditch takes me. You're here with the shop. What exactly does this make us?"

"We're still together. We're still a couple. It isn't like we won't ever see each other again. I'll try hard to come see your Quidditch matches and you can always come visit me."

"But I don't want you to feel tied down or something. I mean, if I'm not here you should be able to see anyone you want."

"There isn't anyone that I want to see, Ol. You're the only one I want to be with. Is there someone else that you want to see?"

"No, of course not! You're the only person for me."

George smiles, "I feel the same way about you."

He kisses Oliver quickly before snuggling back into his arms.

"Oh shit!"

Oliver shoves George away and puts his shoes on.

"What's going on?" George asks.

"I promised Angelina that I would meet her for coffee today. I've got apporximately one minute before I'm supposed to meet her and you know how she gets when you aren't on time."

"Oh, yeah. You better apparate faster than you've ever apparated before."

"Sad part is we aren't joking. Anyway, I'll see you tonight for drinks."

"Drinks?"

"No one told you? We're all getting together tonight for a few drinks at this bar Lee knows."

"Who's we?"

"The team. Anyway, I think Lee's gonna come by later to pick you up."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Oliver pecks him before apparating. George sighs and sprawls on the couch. _I should open the shop...it wasn't open yesterday...but I really don't want to move. I never realized how comfy this couch is._ George pillows his head on the arm rest and stares at a light brown stain in the carpet. His mind wanders to Oliver and how they made love the night before. He smiles and replays the scene over and over and over in his head. The tender kisses, the gentle touches, the wonderful sensation of being filled, the adoring look in Oliver's eyes...everything was just so perfect for his first time. Well, it wasn't his first time, but it was his first time with a man. _I guess I finally figured it out Fred._

*No you didn't.

_What are you talking about? Of course I did._

*You're close, but you aren't quite there.

_You wanted to know why Oliver was affecting me the way he was and I figured it out. I like him and he likes me._

*But do you like him?

_Yes. That's what I just said. If I didn't like him I wouldn't have had done the dirty with him._

*Don't be a smart arse, Georgie. You and I both know what's really going on here.

_What are you talking about now?_

*Saying you like him is a serious understatement.

_What? I don't love him or something._

*I never said anything about love.

_Yes you did._

*No I didn't and you know it. Don't try to lie to me.

_But-_

*So tell me, George. When did you fall in love with Oliver Wood? Hogwarts? After we left? Or just a few days ago?

_I'm not in love with him._

*Are you sure about that? You seemed pretty in love yesterday and last night.

_Perv._

*Takes one to know one. So, what's the answer?

_I told you-_

*Okay, okay. Let's do it this way. You aren't in love. But if you were, when would you have fallen in love?

_This is ridiculous, Fred._

*No it isn't. What's ridiculous is you talking to me in your mind. Answer the question.

_But-_

*George.

_Fine. I don't know...definitely not Hogwarts...I've always thought he was a great guy. I don't know...probably a few days ago, maybe._

*I'd have to agree with you there.

_But I'm not-_

*I know, I know. You aren't in love with him.

_Thank you._

*But you are.

_Fred!_

*Calm down, Georgie. Listen, I'm going to go now, but think about it. I want you to honestly think about the possibility that you could be in love with Oliver Wood. Can you do that for me?

_No. It's not true._

*Oliver doesn't think so.

_What are you talking about?_

*Nothing. Just think about, okay? For me?

_Fine. If it gets you to stop being so deep and philosophical._

*Great.

George gets up from the couch and stretches. He walks over to the pantry and grabs a muffin. He sits at his table and takes a few thoughtful bites. _Fred's crazy...I can't possibly be in love with Oliver. Can I? No...don't be silly, George. You can't be in love with Oliver. You love him, of course, but you can't be in love with him. Those are two completely different things...right?  
_

* * *

That evening, Lee arrives to take George to a new bar in the muggle world called Little Devils.

"Was the 'I' in Devils a female leg?" George asks.

"Yep." Lee says, holding his hand out to a large, bouncer.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

George holds his hand out to the bouncer and he stamps it. He follows Lee into the bar.

"Could it be any..."

"Cooler?" Lee asks.

"No...darker? I can barely see anything."

"It's great. Come on, this way!"

George blindly follows Lee through the bar, bumping into a few people. Finally, they make it to a table that Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Harry are sitting at.

"Is Harry even old enough to be in here?" George asks.

"Of course I am." Harry says, "But in case I'm not, don't tell."

"I wasn't going to. I'm not Percy."

Harry laughs and the boys sit down. Oliver hands both of them a shot.

"What is this?" George asks.

"Fire Whiskey."

"Fire Whiskey? You're letting Harry drink this stuff?"

"I love this stuff." Harry says, downing his shot.

George, Lee, and Oliver follow his example.

"What about the girls? You guys get some fruity drinks?" Lee asks.

Angelina scoffs, "Yeah, right. You boys have fun with your little shots while we're over here with our big girl drinks."

George watches in amazement as all three girls clink large glasses together.

"Would you like a glass with all that alcohol?" he asks.

"Very funny, Fred." Katie says, then covers her mouth with her hand, "Oh, sorry George. I didn't mean-it's just Fred told me something similar a long time ago."

George smiles, "It's okay. I understand."

"Anyway, we came here to have fun!" Oliver exclaims.

Harry nods, "We did. Lee, where are the girls?"

"Wait a minute, Potter. You're in a relationship with my sister!"

"It's only a joke. I'm here for you guys. Lee's just here for the girls."

Lee nudges George, "Yep. Oliver, George and I are here to have some fun, and the girls will bail us out if we get into too much trouble."

Alicia rolls her eyes, "I think it'd be kinda funny if you failed miserably with every girl in the bar."

"I won't fail. Oh, look! There's some girls! I'll go fetch them."

Lee jumps out of his chair and disappears into the crowd. Oliver hands George another shot.

"So, how was your day?" he asks.

"It was good. I just kind of relaxed, made my bed, cleaned the bathroom...not much really happened."

"Well look at you. You actually had a productive day. I got to listen to Angelina's drama."

"Oh, yeah? What about?"

"I don't even know. She lost me at 'And then she had the nerve to kiss him, but we talked about it and worked things out but I hate her so much!' and then she informed me she was talking about a different girl."

George shakes his head, "I don't get it."

"You didn't have to listen to it."

"Well, it's all over now. After we finish here we'll go back to my place."

He winks and Oliver blushes.

"And here we are!"

Lee returns holding hands with a tall, blond girl. Two more follow her.

"They're triplets!" he says excitedly, "I got one for Oliver and George!"

One of the girls squeals and sits on Oliver's lap.

"Oh, hello." he says.

"Cute accent!" she purrs, running her hand through his hair.

"Thank you."

Another one moves to sit on George's lap and he stands.

"Here, take my seat." he says.

She pouts but sits, "You're really cute. I've never met anyone with red hair before. Can I touch it?"

"Um..."

She reaches up and grabs a lock of his hair.

"It's so soft!"

"I don't know if these girls are drunk or if they're always this stupid." Angelina mutters.

"I think they're great!" Lee says.

The one on Oliver's lap giggles and leans in to kiss him. He turns his head and she gets his cheek.

"Hey, listen, um...what's your name?" he asks.

"Carly, but you can call me whatever you want."

"Carly's fine. Listen, Carly, you seem like a, um, nice girl, but this isn't happening tonight."

She pouts, "Why? Is something wrong with me?"

"No...nothing. It's just, you're barking up the wrong tree at the moment."

"What?"

He moves her off his lap and stands. She watches as he grabs George's neck and kisses him.

"What the hell?" Lee asks.

"Since when did this happen?" Angelina adds

"I think they're cute." Katie says.

Alicia shrugs, "To each their own."

Harry nods his agreement. The triplets let out a long "Aww!" before turning their attention to Lee.

"You know what, I'm perfectly alright with this." he says.

Oliver finally ends their kiss. He rests his head against George and closes his.

"I love you, George." he whispers.

"What?" George asks.

"I love you. I love you more than I can understand and I didn't know that I felt this way until only a few days ago or I would've told you sooner, and I can understand if you don't feel the same way-"

George silences him with another kiss. "I love you too, Ol."

"What?"

"I didn't think I could but after hearing you say it...it made me realize that I do love you. I really do."

"That makes me so happy."

Oliver hugs him tightly.

"Now that was adorable." Angelina says.

"But a bar is not the place to be adorable." Katie remarks, "You to should go get a room or something."

George looks at her then back at Oliver.

"My place?" he asks.

Oliver nods and they run out of the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the final chapter! I hope you all liked it! :) Thanks to everyone who gave this story a chance! I really appreciate you all! This was my first try at a George/Oliver fic, so tell me what you think! In the meantime, enjoy! :)**

The sunlight streams in through the window. George rubs his eyes and lightly groans. He nestles himself closer to Oliver.

"Morning." he mumbles.

Oliver stifles a yawn, "Morning."

"When do you leave?"

"Soon. I need to go to the hotel and get my stuff, then I gotta head out to Ireland."

"When's the match?"

"Um...One."

"You can stay for a few hours, can't you?"

Oliver sighs and pushes George away from him to look at his face. "An hour at the most. Coach wants us there no later than noon to run through a few plays and I'd like to sleep before the match."

"You can sleep here with me."

"I tried that last night, George. You made that impossible."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're sex crazed."

"No, but it is your fault that you're so cute and sexy."

"If you'd like I can go ugly myself up a bit."

"Not necessary, but even if you did I'd still think you were incredibly handsome."

George smiles. "Really?"

"Really. I wouldn't care if you had an arse for a face. I'd still love you."

"That's sweet, I think."

"Hey, thanks to you I'm exhausted. I can't come up with good sweet talk."

"Are you complaining about making love all night?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! It was amazing. I had no idea I had that much stamina, but I'm glad I did. It was just really tiring."

"I have to agree there. I would like to spend the day in bed, but I've already kept the shop closed for two days."

"We should get moving then or we might just spend all day in bed."

George groans, but allows Oliver to pull him out of the bed. They take a long shower together, eat breakfast, then Oliver states that it's time for him to leave.

"Do you have to go?" George asks.

"Yes. I'll be back soon though."

"When?"

"I'm not sure. We have Ireland, and then we go to Bulgaria, Spain, and then the Netherlands. I'll be gone for at least a few weeks."

George pouts and hugs Oliver tightly. "Please don't go."

"George, I have to. This is my job."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. And I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

"I know so. George?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something while I'm gone?"

"Anything."

"Follow your heart."

"What?"

"LIsten to your heart. Don't try to put on a mask for anyone. If you feel like crying over Fred, then cry. Don't try to put on a brave face for people. If you feel like getting angry, get angry. Don't let anything else stop you. When you do, it puts you two steps back. Can you promise me that?"

George thinks back to his state when Oliver had first come back to London. He remembers the pile of dirty dishes, the clutter, the lack of food...

"I promise."

Oliver smiles and kisses him, "I love you, George."

"I love you too, Ol."

"I'll write you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Maybe I'll come to one of your games."

"I'd like that."

Oliver pulls him close and George buries his face in Oliver's sweater.

"Goodbye." George whispers.

"Bye."

Oliver kisses him once more before apparating. George looks around the room. He wraps his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold. _Well, time to open up shop.  
_

* * *

The shop is slow. Not many people come in aside except a few kids and Angelina.

"What would you like me to do?" she asks.

"Um...the love potion bottles are on their sides, which might cause them to leak. Do you think you could put them upright please?"

"Sure thing."

George watches her for a moment before going back to wiping his counter top. They work in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Oliver left this morning?" Angelina asks.

"Yeah."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I'm not sure. A few weeks, he thinks."

"That's better than some Quidditch players. I know some of them are gone for months at a time, sometimes even a year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's like the big shots though. Those are the people who've been playing professionally for years."

"I guess I'm thankful that Oliver isn't that far in his career."

"He'll be there soon enough. He's been playing really well lately."

George nods and grunts a reply before scrubbing at an invisible spot on his counter. _I hope Oliver doesn't have to be gone for months at a time. I miss him already and he's only been gone for a couple of hours..._

He stops scrubbing when he hears Angelina start to hum. He listens for a few moments, trying to place the song, but can't.

"Angelina?"

She looks up. "Hmmm?"

"What are you humming?"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah. It was nice."

A deep blush fills her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It was a new song by the Weird Sisters."

"Oh? I didn't even know they had a new song out."

"Yeah. It's a love song."

George chuckles. "You and your love songs."

"This one's really good! It's about this girl who loses just about everything, friends, family, her house...everything. Everyday is a struggle for her and just when all hope is lost, she meets this guy. He finds a way into her life and everything about him just makes her feel better. She doesn't understand why at first, but then at the end of the song she realizes that she's in love with him. His love for her brought her back from her dark place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a really great song. You should listen to it sometime."

"What's the name of it?"

"Um...I'm not quite sure...here, I'm sure it'll be on the radio!"

Angelina hurries over to the radio George keeps on his counter. She adjusts the knobs until a staticky voice can be heard. They go back to work while they wait for the song.

"Alright, alright! That was the new hit single, "Gryndillow, Can You Hear Me?" by the Flying Hippgriffs! Up next we've got "When Will It Come?" by the Weird Sisters. This song has been on the top of the charts for weeks! Sit back and enjoy folks!"

"Here it is!" Angelina exclaims.

George turns the volume up and music fills his ears. After a quick intro, the band starts to sing.

_An empty room,_  
_My aching heart._  
_They say it'll get better,_  
_When will it start?_  
_There's nothing left,_  
_Just me, myself and I._  
_That's not enough for me._  
_All I can do is cry._

_Waiting for hope,_  
_When will it come?_  
_Waiting for love,_  
_When will it come?_

_It came that day I met you._  
_You brought with you so much love._  
_All these emotions,_  
_I thought I'd never feel again._  
_It came that day I met you._  
_You brought with you so much hope._  
_A new chapter has been open,_  
_I thought I was about to end._

_No more family,_  
_No more friends._  
_I've tried to keep my head up,_  
_I gave up quick._  
_I was alone,_  
_Trying to live my life._  
_It's hard with no one there._  
_All I could do was cry._

_Waited for hope,_  
_When would it come?_  
_Waited for love,_  
_When would it come?_

_It came that day I met you._  
_You brought with you so much love._  
_All these emotions,_  
_I thought I'd never feel again._  
_It came that I met you._  
_You brought with you so much hope._  
_A new chapter has been open,_  
_I thought I was about to end._

_With you by my side,_  
_I remember what love feels like._  
_I have a firm grip on hope._  
_I finally feel whole again._

_Waited for hope,_  
_When would it come?_  
_Waited for love,_  
_When would it come?_

_It came that day I met you._  
_You brought with you so much love._  
_All these emotions,_  
_I thought I'd never feel again._  
_It came that I met you._  
_You brought with you so much hope._  
_A new chapter has been open,_  
_I thought I was about to end._

_A full room,_  
_My singing heart._  
_They said it would get better,_  
_It started with you._  
_There's something here,_  
_Just me and you._  
_That's enough for me._  
_All I can do is love._

_All I can do is love._

"Isn't it great?" Angelina asks.

George nods, "I can see how it's catchy."

"When I heard it, I thought of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. And after last night, seeing you and Oliver, I just...I think this song works for you. I won't lie...you almost fell completely apart, George. Oliver came and brought you back to a better place. You may not know it, but I think he reminded you to love."

George looks down at the counter. After thoroughly cleaning it, he can see his reflection. He's shocked by the man he sees. Although there is no smile, he looks happy. He looks better than he's looked in months._ It's all because of Oliver._

"Yeah, he did." George whispers.

"I wish he didn't have to go so soon. I really enjoyed seeing him these few days."

"Me too, but he'll be back soon. He told me he'd only be gone a few weeks, and then he'll come back. We've just gotta make the best of our time until he returns."

Angelina smiles. "I like that attitude, George. It'll prove to be really helpful."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She gestures to the window. George looks out and sees a group of about twenty-maybe thirty-children running toward his shop.

"Let's make the best of it." he says.

**First off, feel free to put the lyrics of the song to whatever tune you want. I did not base it off another song and there was no music in my head when I wrote it. I just kind of tried to rhyme the words. :P Secondly, what'd you all think of the ending? :)**


End file.
